The Wild Soul and the Shadow of Frost
by Frostshadow-the-cat
Summary: The exciting backstory of two StarClan cats. Rouges, Clan cats, kittypets. Explaining why they got into StarClan. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prolouge

_Hi, I'm Frostshadow and I'm doing my first fanfic with my friend, Wildsoul, a.k.a., Wildsoul of Windclan TSS. This story's character appearance is based off the appearances of my real life cats. I hope you enjoy!_ _Frostshadow, signing in._

* * *

Hello stranger. You want to hear our story? Okay, but you have to know that I'm a stickler for formal introductions. Let's try this again. Hi, my name is Wildsoul, formerly WindClan, now StarClan. Hello! I'm Frostshadow, formerly WindClan, now StarClan. We'll show you our odd little story. A bright flash of light and they're gone. You feel yourself being pulled, like some type of vacuum.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short intro. The chapters will be much longer than this. Well, what did you think? Please R &R! Alligences is next! After the allegences is Chapter 1. Wildsoul will do her character's POV and I will do mine. PM me if you think we should change something. We will try to write once a week. Frostshadow, signing out._


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Allegiances from when the main characters are warriors.

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader: Shinestar: A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Emberheart: A reddish-brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Swiftwillow: A light grey she-cat with silver eyes.

Littlespark: A white she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf.

Warriors:

Quickstep: A light grey tom with black eye patch and silvery eves

Wildsoul: A dark grey she-cat with black spots clustered on her back & head, fading at her legs and fierce golden eyes with a ring of silver.

Frostshadow: Black she-cat with dark grey tail tip and eye patch and bright blue eyes

Hawktail: A brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Blazingheart: A dark orange tom with black paws and golden eyes.

Snakestep: A dark brown tom with light brown paws and golden-flecked green eyes.

Nighttail: A dark greyish-blue she-cat with intelligent blue eyes.

Cherrywillow: A reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Miststrike: A white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes.

Shadowpad: A Black cat with white paws and eartufts with silver eyes.

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw: A dark brown tom with black ears, and green eyes. (Wildsoul's Apprentice)

Stormpaw: A grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes (Frostshadow's apprentice)

Queens:

Mintflower: A pale grey she-cat with cream splotches and blue eyes.

Mate: Snakestep

Kits: Honeykit: a dark golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes, and Mousekit: Grey tom with black paws and orange/brown eyes.

Pinespirit: A black spotted grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Mate: Emberheart

Kit: Gorsekit: A dark brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Elders:

Grey-ear: A dark grey tom with a torn left ear and gold/orangey eyes.

ThunderClan

Leader: Ebonystar: A pale, pale grey she-cat with white paws and silver eyes.

Deputy: Slatedusk: A grey tom with lighter grey splotches and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Mosspiral: A reddish she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Dayfire: Yellowish/orange tom with green eyes

Sprucefoot: Light brown tom with dark brown paws and grey eyes

Robinflight: Light red/orange she-cat with blue eyes

Petalshadow: Dark red she-cat with black paws and whitish eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Tatteredstar: A black tom with blue eyes and shredded ears and tail. Many scars all over pelt.

Deputy: Swangaze: A white she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Froghop: A dark grey tom with a greenish tint and green eyes.

Warriors:

Pikemoon: A dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Newtspring: A brown tom with dark brown stripes

Silverflight: Silvery gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Sparrowslash: A black tom with cream paws and green eyes.

Windclan

Leader: Flintstar: A light grey tom with dark grey speckles and green eyes.

Deputy: Lostspeck: A grey tom with brown freckles and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Ottermist: Dark brown tabby with light brown paws and ears and playful green eyes

Warriors:

Duskblossom: Black she-cat with white tail-tip, eartip, and eye patch

Rapidfrost: A dark grey tom with a blue shimmer and white tufted ears and blue eyes.

Rosestride: A rosy-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Leafflame: Startling red cat with tufted white ears and silky fur with blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 1: Mischievous Kits

_Chapter 1: Mischevious Kits_

 _Not much to say about this chappie. Just that you enjoy the story. Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors._

 _Frostshadow and Wildsoul, signing in._

* * *

Frostkit's POV

"Hi!" I mew as my dad, Blazingheart, walks in.

"Hey little one," a deep voice purrs, "How's my favorite kit in the nursery?"

"Huh?! But I thought **I** was your favorite!" comes my sister's voice from the far side of the nest.

"You **both** are my favorites." He meows.

"But you can't have two favorites, can you?" Wildkit mewls.

"Yes I can, who said I can't?"

"I did." I growl playfully.

Wildkit and I leap into a playfight.

"Kits please settle down. If you want to play, then go outside." My mom, Nighttail meows tiredly.

"OK, Nighttail, I'll go outside and teach the girls some battle moves. How does that sound girls?" My dad asks.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Wildkit and I yowl at the same time.

 _Man, I'm hungry._ I make a mental note to get some food from the fresh-kill pile.

My father pounces and attacks the leaf with such intensity, the leaf crumbles.

"Wow! Will we get to do that too?!" Wildkit squeals, grey and black spotted fur fluffing up.

"Yeah! Will we!? Will we!?" I squeal.

"Yeah! In only 2 moons!" Blazingheart meows.

"That will be the longest two moons of my life!" Wildkit complains.

"You haven't really been alive for long so you can't really say that can you," Dad purrs affectionately.

Suddenly, "Let all cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the tall rock!" Shinestar caterwauls.

"Kits, go on back to the nursery. This is only for apprentices and warriors."

"Awww, but we wanna listen to a Clan meeting" I mew.

"In 2 moons we can. Let's just think about that." Wildkit meows heavy-heartedly.

 _Oh, she is trying to get him to feel bad so we can stay…_

"Don't try to make me feel bad. Please go join your mother in the nursery."

Oh fine. We head towards the nursery with our heads drooping.

"I'll bring you some new fresh-kill." Blazingheart offers.

"Yay! Thank you!"

We head back to the nursery, this time, with our heads held high.

Wildkit's POV

I padded back to the nursery, my sister, Frostkit, walking next to me. I flicked her with my tail. "Hey Frostkit, wanna go check out the forest. Daddy goes out there all the time and brings back tasty prey! Please?"

My sister shook her head. "That's a bad idea Wildkit. We could get attacked by those big black and white creatures! Or even foxes!"

I smiled mischievously. "We can hide and they won't scent us. We can prove to daddy that we are strong enough to become apprentices."

Frostkit tilted her black and white head. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and sprinted over to a small hole in the wall. "Let's go."

My sister snuck through the wall behind me and we ran into the forest. I spotted a big tree and ran over to it. "Hey Frostkit, what about this? Wanna climb?"

She nodded, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Sure!"

Just as she climbed to the first branch, I heard a low snarling from behind me. I spun around, black-speckled grey fur puffed up. A big red and black creature was crouched in front of me, muzzing curled in a snarl. I hissed and unsheathed my claws. "Frostkit, get up the tree."

I heard her protestant mewing, but I snarled. "Get. Up. The tree. Now. Once you get high enough, yowl as loud as you can."

I heard her claws on the bark as the fox charged.

Frostkit's POV

"Wildkit!" Then I remembered her instructions.

"Help! Daddy! Mommy! Shinestar! Help! There's a fox!"

 _I don't remember being this far from camp. Can they even hear me?_

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

I hear a yowl below the tree. Wildkit! She is running faster than a rabbit.

"Wildkit! Get up the tree NOW!" I yowl.

She doesn't protest as her breath comes in ragged gasps. She leaps toward the tree and is almost up, when the fox makes a wild leap toward her. The terrifying gaping-jawed creature caught the tip of her tail and starts to drag her down.

"N-no! W-wildkit!" I scream between sobs, "Grab my paw!"

Her teeth are gritted in pain. "I can't reach!"

"Yes you can! You have to believe!" I screech.

She grabs onto my paw. _Thank StarClan! Now all I have to do is give one big pull to get Wildkit up on my branch… What!? The fox!_

"Let go! You will die too!" Wildkit screeches as the fox pulls her harder.

"No! I won't let go!" I scream as the fox gives one mighty pull and brings both of us down. _This is where it all ends… So this is what it feels like before you die._

"Let go of my daughter mutt!"

 _Huh? Daddy? Where did he come from? I have to run! But I can't just leave Wildkit there._

"Quickstep! Grab the kits and run!" Blazingheart commands.

 _He brought a patrol! Thank StarClan! We're saved!_

The ground races underneath us as the quickest cat in the clan runs with Wildkit and I dangling from his mouth. We soon reach camp.

"Swiftwillow!- Help these kits!" Quickstep gasps.

"What happened?!"

 _I black out._

Wildkit's POV

I woke up with my tail throbbing and wrapped in cobwebs. Frostkit was lying in a nest next to me, her paws wrapped in cobwebs. I winced as I remembered grabbing her paw to get up the tree. Swiftwillow, a grey she-cat, noticed I was awake and asked, "Are you O.K.? You've had quite the adventure."

"The fox! Where is the fox? Is Frostkit O.K.? What happened? Where is daddy? Where is mommy?"

"I'll answer all of your questions. Just ask me one at a time and let me answer."

 _O.K. What should I ask first?_

"Is Frostkit O.K.?" I squeak out.

"Yes, she is ok. I gave her 3 poppy seeds and some thyme to soothe her and put her to sleep."

 _I trust her. She definitely knows what she is doing._

"O.K. Um, where is the fox?"

"Your brave father fought off the fox with his patrol. We won't see te fox again any time soon." Swiftwillow responds quietly.  
"Wow! I wanna be just like my daddy when I grow up!" I squeal.

"I'm sure you do. Do you have any more questions? Ask them now, while I can answer right away."

"No. When will Frostkit wake up?" I question.

"That is a question." She chuckled lightly, "She should wake up any minute now."

Right as she said that, Frostkit stirred. Barely, but Swiftwillow's sharp eyes caught the small movement.

"Hawktail! Nighttail! Frostkit is awake!" Swiftwillow yowled to the grieving mother from across the camp. They scrambled to their feet and rushed inside the medicine den.

"Oh, my little kits! I was so worried!" Mommy exclaimed.

"Is your tail O.K. Wildkit?" My father asked.

"Hi Wildkit, Mommy, Daddy." Frostkit grumbled,as she laid her head back in her nest, "Let me sleep a little bit more."

"No! you've slept longer than I have!" I squeal, "Get up sleepy-head!"

* * *

 _Wow! 1280 words! I wonder what will happen? Haha you have to wait! Pwease review. Frostshadow and Wildsoul, signing out._


	4. Chapter 2: Apprentices!

_Not many announcements so far. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: We don't own Warriors. Frostshadow and Wildsoul, signing in._

Wildkit/ Wildpaw's POV

I poked Frostkit. "Hey, we're becoming apprentices today!"

My sister groaned and rolled over. "Just five more min- WAIT WHAT!" She sprang up, black and white fur fluffed up. I rolled my golden eyes. "Groom yourself. And hurry up!" I raced out of the den, hearing Frostkit complain behind me. As I padded up to stand by my mother, she looked down and purred. "You better not get into any trouble, okay?"

I meekly nodded. "I'm sorry about the fox incident. Next time we meet a fox, I'll chase it away like Blazingheart!"

Nighttail shook her head. "Not until you get proper training. Oh look, there's Frostkit!"

I turned to see a black and white bundle of fur racing over to me. I purred. "Hey, you ready?"

She nodded, excitement gleaming in her eyes. "Yeah!"

Shinestar leaped up onto the Tallrock. "All cats old enough to hunt gather beneath the Tallrock."

I shifted as he called out for us to step forward.

"Wildkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Rustwater, you will be Wildpaw's mentor."  
I looked up at the huge rusty brown tom. He smiled down at me and we touched noses. "You'll make a strong fighter."

I was led over to the empty apprentices spot.

"Frostkit, step forward."

Frostkit/Frostpaw's POV

Shinestar yowled my name next. "Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Miststrike, you shall be Frostpaw's mentor."

"Thank you so much Shinestar! I promise to do my best Miststrike!"

I walk over to her and reach up to touch noses with my new mentor.

"I expect great things out of you, Frostpaw." Miststrike murmurs.

"Wildpaw! Frostpaw! Wildpaw! Frostpaw! Wildpaw! Frostpaw!" The Clan cheers for us.

"What will we do first?" I squeal excitedly.

"Well first, we have to get some rest, then we can go hunting or battle training."

"I think I will like hunting more, so can we do that first? Please?"

"Ok, sure! Go make sure you get some rest ok?"

Wildpaw ran over to me. "What are you doing first? I'm doing battle training!" She squeals before I can even answer.

I flicked my tail over her mouth. "I'm probably doing hunting, but look at the time. We will start training tomorrow. For now, let's go to bed. I don't want to get in trouble like before, when we were kits. Well, get ready for training tomorrow. Goodnight." We curl up against each other in the apprentices den.

Wildpaw's POV

When I woke up, Frostpaw had her back to me and was snoring. I snorted and stretched, the tiredness leaving my limbs when I realized today was apprentice training. I unsheathed my claws and pretended that a leaf was an enemy warrior. In seconds, the leaf was shredded.

Frostpaw appeared from the den, fur ruffled from sleep. "What are you doing? Where's our mentors?"

At that moment, Rustwater and Miststrike appeared. The rust-colored tom flicked me with his tail. "Ready to start? WHich would you like to do. Fight or hunt?"

Frostpaw and I both answered at the same time. "Hunting!" "Fighting!"

Miststrike purred. "Frostpaw, you and I can go hunt. Rustwater," She turned to the tom. "Take Wildpaw and teach her the basics. When she gets advanced enough, work on the jump-strike."

"O.K., Wildpaw, let's go." Rustwater meowed.

"Let's go Frostpaw!" Miststrike meowed.

Rustwater lead me to the training area. "We're going to learn the simplest move, the front paw blow. Just keep your claws sheathed." Rustwater teaches me to slam my paw on your opponents and leave them dazed. "You're doing very well, Wildpaw. I think I will teach you another move." Rustwater compliments. He teaches me how to do the leap-and-hold. "This move would be used in a battle where you are fighting a full grown warrior." He explained.

"That's enough for today. Let's go back to camp and get some rest."

I sigh, exhausted from all the fighting techniques we learned, but still ready to tell my parents and sister all about my day and the battle styles. _I wonder what Frostkit- I mean Frostpaw did today._

Frostpaw's POV

Miststrike leads me into the forest.

"Where is the prey?" I ask excitedly.

"They will all be hiding if you continue to speak that loud." Miststrike whispers while brushing her tail across my mouth. "Shh… Watch me and copy my movements." She adjusts her body into a crouching position and keeps her tail perfectly still. _Gotta be quiet… Gotta be quiet…_ Suddenly her body stiffens slightly and she begins to creep forward, looking at the ground in front of her. She avoids a twig and two leaves. _Wait, do I smell, a mouse? Oh, that was what she was creeping towards. Oh, I feel stupid now._ Quickly, she pounces on the mouse and ends its life. Carrying the fresh-kill in her mouth, she walks over to me and drops it at my feet.

"That is how you hunt. Try to copy my hunter's crouch now." Miststrike softly speaks. I crouch down, but it feels all wrong. My tail is sticking out straight and my paws feel heavy and not graceful like the crouch Miststrike did. Miststrike gently pushes my tail down, and places my paws where they need to go. _I have to remember this crouch._ "Ok. I scent another mouse somewhere nearby." Miststrike murmurs, "Why don't you try to catch it?" I nod quickly. I move swiftly, plotting out the ground ahead of me. I move where the scent is leading me and find the mouse, sitting at the base of a tree, nibbling on a seed. I creep toward it and pounce, catching the mouse between my paws and ending the mouse's struggle quickly by closing by jaws on the back of its neck.

"Good job! Especially for your first try!" Miststrike praises. I bask in the rarely awarded praise from my mentor. "I had different plans for today, but since you did so well, I will let you go to freely hunt. I expect you to come back to camp with three or more pieces of fresh-kill, including the mouse you just caught."

"Ok." I mew. I find another mouse, three voles, a pigeon, and a dove. I walk into camp, proudly holding six pieces of prey for the fresh-kill pile.

"Good job!" Shinestar praises, "Especially for your first try!" I mentally squeal in the praise of my leader.

 _Hmm… I wonder where Wildpaw is…_

"Frostpaw!" I hear a yowl from all the way on the other side of camp. Then a body slamming into me. The warriors look on in amusement, as I struggled under the weight of my sister's body.

"Get off me, Wildpaw! I squeal. Swiftwillow padded out of the medicine den, to see what the commotion was. Even the serious medicine cat couldn't keep a straight face as she saw me underneath my sister. "Wildpaw!" She finally gets off me and I shake myself.

"What did you do today? I learned battle tactics! How did hunting go?"

"I went hunting and caught a dove, a pigeon, a mouse and three voles." I list off proudly.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as her eyes went huge. "I learned the jump-strike move and and the leap-and-hold and the teeth grip and the paw blow!" Wildpaw squealed.

Suddenly, Blazingheart rushed into camp with his eyes stretched wide, "We need warriors! Now! RiverClan patrol! They jumped us!"

 _Uh oh. What will happen next? Please review. Wildsoul and Frostshadow, signing out._


End file.
